


we carry on, try to have fun in the meantime

by taakoshell



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Slice of Life, TAZ Poly Week, day 4: loving you, lots of borderline illegal stuff happens, nobody actually does though, theres a couple mentions of vomiting so if thats a trigger for you beware, these boys need a happy ending, they go to a summer carnival, this reads like a sitcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoshell/pseuds/taakoshell
Summary: "You don’t eat as soon as you get here, unless you wanna puke it back up on one of the rides,” Taako said.“My bodily functions do not correspond with those of mortals,” Kravitz said.“Are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure I can name at least one that goes against that theory,” Magnus said.“That’s only when I’m in my flesh form. If I’m in my skeletal form, it won’t matter.”“You’re going to melt your skin off and scare a bunch of kids on a roller coaster?” Magnus said.“Well, it won’t be the ideal scenario, but I’d say the ends justify the means.”“We’re going to get fucking arrested,” Taako said.ORthe gang goes to a carnival





	we carry on, try to have fun in the meantime

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't wait two fucking days to post this for free day of taz poly week so im slipping it in for today bc i need instant validation so please validate me and leave me lots of nice comments or i'll come to your house and i'll set all of your clocks forward three hours
> 
> title is from [born to die](https://open.spotify.com/track/487OPlneJNni3NWC8SYqhW?si=L5XsNG8DR4KuXM_2FBtHBw)

“I’m bored,” Taako whined, draping himself across his two boyfriends’ laps.  “One, or both of you, need to find something to entertain me with, stat.”

“And how do you suggest we do that, love?” Kravitz said, absentmindedly reaching down to rub Taako’s shoulder.

“I could think of a few ways,” Taako said, in that voice he talks in when he’s about to suggest they retreat to the bedroom for the rest of the day.

“I know what you’re thinking, and normally I’d be totally down, but you know, uh, I heard Carey talking about a festival out in Neverwinter her and Killian went to, and I think that might be fun, if you guys wanna go with me?” Magnus said, trying and failing to restrain his excitement. If he was a dog, his tail would be wagging. Taako gave him a look of endearment, reaching a hand up to caress Magnus’s face.

“You’re adorable, Mags,” he said.

“Is that a yes?” Magnus said.

“I mean, I’d still like you two to fuck me senseless against the dining room table, but sure, I’m down if Krav is,” Taako said.

“I just made that table, we aren’t fucking on it,” Magnus said.

“Give it a week, kamisabe,” Taako said. “So, how ‘bout it, Krav? You’re so quiet and look so deep in thought over there. I know it’s a tough decision, trying to choose between an afternoon snack or a ferris ride.”

“Will there be cotton candy?” Kravitz asked quietly, staring down at the floor.  Magnus blinked in surprise.

“I mean, yeah, I think so. Why?”

“I… I haven’t had any cotton candy since my mortal life. I remember eating it when I was a kid,” Kravitz said.

“I can make you cotton candy any day of the week, honey. You don’t have to go to a festival for that,” Taako said.

“But it’s not the authentic experience,” Magnus said. Kravitz nodded.

“Yes, thank you, Magnus.”

“Okay, so festival it is, I guess!” Taako said, sitting up and clapping his hands together. “I’m going to go and freshen up a little before we go. I can’t go out in public looking like a grease monster.”

“A _cute_ grease monster,” Magnus said.

“The cutest in all the planes,” Kravitz agreed.

“Can I hire you two to just follow me around all day and give me compliments? Really pumps my already inflated ego.”

“We do that already for free, don’t we?” Kravitz said, amusement obvious in his tone.

“Yeah, but if you’re willing to pay us, I have to tell you my starting salary will be no lower than a hundred grand. I’m expensive, but worth it,” Magnus said.

“You fucking clowns,” Taako said with a fond eyeroll, making his way over to his vast wardrobe. “I’m getting ready now. Don’t bother me.”

“Will I be getting my check in the mail?” Magnus called after him, and got hit in the head with a  magic missile. “Ow.”

 

* * *

 

The smell of freshly cut grass coupled with the alluring scent of hot festival food was almost intoxicating. Neverwinter really lived up to its name; the summers were always hot and the winters were nonexistent, like it was cut off from the climate of the rest of the world. A refreshing breeze swept through their hair, offering a brief pardon from the sweltering heat that summer had to bring.  All around them, children were laughing, some patrons were carrying around funnel cakes and cotton candy and oversized stuffed animals, and seemingly endless carnival games and rides stretched as far as the eye could see.

Taako looked out from under the brim of his comically large sunhat.

“Okay, this isn’t terrible, I guess.”

“I know, right? Do you guys wanna go on the teacup ride with me?” Magnus said, grabbing his lovers’ hands.

“I’d like to find some cotton candy first. My mouth is watering,” Kravitz said.

“No, dumdum. You don’t eat as soon as you get here, unless you wanna puke it back up on one of the rides,” Taako said.

“My bodily functions do not correspond with those of mortals,” Kravitz said.

“Are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure I can name at least one that goes against that theory,” Magnus said.

“That’s only when I’m in my flesh form. If I’m in my skeletal form, it won’t matter.”

“You’re going to melt your skin off and scare a bunch of kids on a roller coaster?” Magnus said.

“Well, it won’t be the ideal scenario, but I’d say the ends justify the means.”

“We’re going to get fucking arrested,” Taako said.

“Probably. And probably for a long list of other poor choices in judgement, too,” Magnus said.

“That never was our strong suit,” Kravitz agreed.  A child passed by with a ridiculously large swab of cotton candy. The reaper’s eyes followed it longingly, something Taako was quick to pick up on.

“How come you never look at me like that?” He snickered.

“I do,” Kravitz said.

“He does,” Magnus said at the same time.

Taako scoffed dramatically. “Let’s just get you some cotton candy so I don’t have to deal with your mopey puppy eyes all day, yeah?”

Kravitz’s face lit up. His beautiful, handsome, face. Taako couldn’t wait to kiss it later, licking off all the traces of sugar on his boyfriend’s lips. He licked his own lips at the thought.

It didn’t take long at all to find the source of all the sugary goodness; a booth that let you scoop up as much of the cotton as you want, and charges accordingly so. A dream come true for kids and terrifying undead creatures of the astral plane alike.  Kravitz didn’t stop until his share was three times the size of his head, and probably would’ve kept going if Magnus didn’t stop him.

“Are you sure you’re going to be able to eat all of that without getting sick?” He asked, amused.

“My bodily functions do not correspond with those of mortals,” Kravitz repeated.

“If you yartz on me, on _ my new hat _ , I’m going to shred all of your ties, darling,” Taako said.  Kravitz didn’t reply as he was too busy stuffing his face with his new treat.  “God, you’re so lucky you’re cute. How is it?”

“Just like you remember?” Magnus asked.  Kravitz nodded enthusiastically.

“And better.  I guess after a few ten thousand years, people find ways to improve their cotton candy.”

“At least you’re enjoying yourself,” Taako said.  Kravitz raised his eyebrows.

“Are you not?”

“I won’t be happy until someone wins me one of those huge ass unicorn plushies,” he said, with a not very subtle glance at Magnus.

“You want a unicorn plushie with a huge ass?” Magnus said, being purposefully obtuse, thinking he’s funny or something.

“Yes, so I can have it crush you whenever you try being a funnyman,” Taako deadpanned.

“I’m a bad bitch, you can’t crush me.”

“You’re a dumbass and I hate you.”

“Ladies, please,” Kravitz interrupted, “I really don’t want to keep breaking up your quarrels, because I am very much invested in this cotton candy right now.”

“Krav, tell Magnus he’s a loser and he’s not funny,” Taako said, ignoring his objection.

“Krav, tell Taako that I’m the best and funniest person in all the planes,” Magnus said, also ignoring his objection.

“Please just let me eat my cotton candy.”

“Yeah, Taako. Let the poor guy eat his cotton candy,” Magnus said, but he was making his way over to the carnival game to win his boyfriend a huge ass unicorn.

“I’m going to dunk all of your underwear in a vat of gravy,” Taako threatened, but he was still holding Magnus’s hand.

The game was one of your run-of-the-mill carnival games, the kind where you use squirt guns to race other players to the top of the stand.  It went up, and up, and up, and…

**_DING!_ **

“Winner!” The game host cried.

Taako was so excited Magnus had won, he pulled him down by the sideburn and kissed his cheek.

“Good job, babe!” He exclaimed. Magnus was beaming.  Taako was beaming. Kravitz was beaming, half because of the cotton candy.

“Yeah, you’re welcome,  _ honey _ ,” Magnus said.  “Now you have to lug that around with you.”

“Or do I?” Taako said, opening up his Pocket Spa and chucking his new unicorn friend on in.  “See ya later, muchacho.” Magnus laughed.

“Nice.” He frowned for a second, reaching up to rub his jaw.  “Also, uh, don’t grab me like that again. It kinda hurt…”

“Sorry. Heat of the moment,” Taako said.  “Hey, do they have those little goldfish ponds here? Bet you’d be great at that.”  Magnus gasped.

“I could get a friend for Steven!  But let’s do that before we leave. I don’t wanna have to take him on any rides.”

“You could just put ‘em in my Pocket Spa,” Taako offered.

“Nah. I wanna hold ‘em.”

“Of course you do. Hey Krav, did you know they have a roller coaster here named The Grim Reaper?”

“Really?” The grim reaper himself asked, with a mouth full of cotton candy.

“Swallow, hun. And yup, it’s totally fucking bonkers, though. Full of crazy loops and drops.”

“Can we go on it?” Kravitz asked.

“Hell yeah,” Magnus said.

“Just as long as you don’t puke,” Taako said.

“I won’t,” Kravitz said.

He didn’t.

But there was a whole lot of screaming.  Some from people simply enjoying the thrill of the ride, others from suddenly seeing a strikingly handsome man burn up his face and become a skeleton.  Some kids were crying. Mothers gave the three of them angry looks. They were cussed out a few times after the ride was over. Security was called. Magnus, high off adrenaline from the roller coaster and stuck in the mindset of going down kicking and screaming, tore his clothes off and ran away.  Taako called Garryl and him and Kravitz ran after him. They made the front page news the next day, which was passed around the Bureau as both blackmail material and one of the most badass things anyone had ever seen, after a few other things, like a hundred year battle and some cool giant jellyfish.

When they finally busted through the door of their shared home, they collapsed on the floor, laughing hysterically, covered in sweat, and full of love for each other.

“That was definitely up there on the top five best days of my life, I think,” Taako said, after catching his breath.

“Hard same,” Magnus said, kissing Taako’s cheek, then turning and kissing Kravitz’s cheek as well.  Kravitz couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. He also couldn’t keep his feelings down.

“I love you both,” he said, then stiffened quietly.  That was the first time any of them had said that. Sure, Magnus and Kravitz both told Taako they love him, and Taako would occasionally say it back with words instead of slipping them an extra macaroon for lunch, but as a triad? That was a little different.

“I love you guys, too,” Magnus said softly, with a soft smile on his face to match.

“Yeah, yeah. Me too,” Taako said, trying to be nonchalant about it.  “I could be stuck with worse people.” They all laughed again, shifting closer to each other, not even bothering to move their cuddle pile to some place more practical, like a bed, and just staying on the floor.

“Aw, man,” Magnus said, interrupting their comfortable silence. “I didn’t get a goldfish.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell w me on [tunglr](http://taakoshell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
